Unexpected
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: Zach's the new kid in New Port with a shady past. Jonas is the nerdy kid with no friends. Cammie's New Port's princess and Macey's the party girl  and Cammie's best friend . When these four become unsuspected friends, you know something's gonna go down.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or The O.C...OOC btw**

**Zach P.O.V**

"C'mon Zach! They're on their way! Get in the car!" My brother Drake said to me.

I looked around, I can't go through with this.

"Get in the God damned car!"

I heard the sirens from afar, I knew it was over. I quickly pulled open the door to the brand new Camaro and got in. Drake sped off and as the cloud of dust behind us cleared I could see the cop cars pulling into the parking lot.

"Dammit!" Drake cursed. He stepped on the gas harder as we approached a turn.

"Drake! Drake!"

"Hold on!" He pulled hard on the steering wheel and I could feel the car losing balance. Glass shattered and I could hear metal being crushed. Sirens fading away as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hello Zachary, I am Joe Solomon and I will be your attorney." A man in a suit held out his hand to me. He was a clean cut man, I could tell he wouldn't put up with any bull-shit. I quietly shook his hand. We sat down at a table in the prison common room.<p>

"So would you like to explain what happened the other day?"

I looked at him but said nothing. He leaned in closer.

"Look, I want to help you. And you not telling me what happened won't help me do that. And I highly doubt you want to spend your full term in juvenile hall.

He sat back and I sighed. I leaned forward and put my hands on the table, "I was hanging out with my brother, he saw this car and next thing I know we're speeding away in it, running from the cops."

"Okay, you know that your brother is being pressed with charges, I have done all I could and now you won't have to spend a full term, but you're going to be on house arrest until the verdict is decided. Would you like to call your family?"

"I already did."

"Okay, great."

He walked me outside and I immediately recognized my mother's drunken figure. She was crying as she was getting out of the car.

"Zachary Goode! I am done, I can't do this anymore. I understand this from your brother, but from you. You two are as bad as your father, you're going to end up like him you know that? Get in the car."

I looked at Joe and got in the car. He walked over to the car and handed me his card, "If you need anything, anything at all. Call me."

I took the card as my mom drove off. The ride home was silent and soon over. We walked into the house to find my mom's current "boyfriend" Jack, on the couch.

"Screw up again Zach? You're just like your father." He snarled at me.

I stayed silent as he got up and my mom went into the kitchen to get another drink.

"Theresa, where'd you go wrong? You just can't seem to do it right."

"Don't talk to her like that." I said.

He walked over to me, "What did you say?"

"I said, don't talk to her like that."

"She doesn't mind, do you Theresa?"

"Guys, please, don't not now."

"See, she's fine."

"She's not, now you're going to respect her or you can get your lazy ass out of here. You don't do anything anyway, maybe you should get job. Then you wouldn't be mooching off my mom and can leave us all alone."

Jack threw a punch at me but dodged and hit him in the face. He grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me up against a wall.

"Now, this is my house..."

"Then why is my mom paying the bills?" I spat at him.

He pushed me on the wall harder, "You're out of here? You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it. I don't wanna be here anyway."

He let me down and I looked at my mom. She looked away from me in disgust. I grabbed my bike and rode to the nearest payphone. The phone ringed twice and Joe picked up.

"Hello?"

"Joe? It's Zach...do you mind if...you could maybe pick me up?"

"Sure Zach, I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a black Mercedes pulled up and Joe rolled down the window.<p>

"Getting in?"

I pulled open the car door and sat down.

"Buckle up."

I looked at him.

"Buckle up. C'mon."

I buckled in and sat back in my seat.

"Would you like to explain why I'm in Chino on a Sunday afternoon?"

I stayed silent, the words Jack spat still fresh in my ear.

After a few moments of silence I spoke up, "I was kicked out. My mom's boyfriend and I got into a fight and they both agreed I was done being given chances."

He didn't say anything at first, "Zach, I'm so sorry. Look, you can stay with me for a little bit. I'll make sure you get off okay then maybe we can patch things up with your family."

"I doubt it."

* * *

><p>We pulled up into a neighborhood and I saw a girl on the corner. She was wearing a pinkish white top and a short skirt. She smiled at me and I smiled back.<p>

Soon we were pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion-like house.

"_This_ is your house?"

"It's New Port, this is one of the more modest ones." Joe said as he got out.

He led me inside and went into the kitchen. I followed him and saw him talking to a tall, black haired woman.

"Joe, who is this?"

"Abby, this is Zach. He's my new client. He needs a place to stay."

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring him here? In my house-hold? What will Jonas say?"

"Jonas will be fine, he doesn't have many friends, this'll be good for him."

"But why bring him here?"

"He was kicked out by his mom then beat up by her boyfriend. I was thinking we could let him stay for a little while."

"Let who stay..." A tall, scrawny, curly haired boy asked as he came in. He was about my age.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Zach."

"Jonas."

I nodded.

"Soo uhh what's going on guys?" He asked his parents.

"Jonas, this is my new client."

"Ooh, what'd you do?" He turned to me.

"Stole a car." I said non chalantly.

"You stole a car? What kind?"

"'96 Camaro."

"'96 Camaro? Duuude what made you think you could get away with that beauty?"

"Jonas!" Joe cut in.

"What? i'm just getting to know the guy."

"Don't get too attached, he isn't staying long." Abby said then walked out of the room.

Joe looked at me, "Sorry, she just doesn't like it when I make my work personal, I'll go talk to her. Jonas, show Zach the pool house."

"Pool house?" I asked. Joe walked out of the room after Abby, leaving me alone with Jonas. He turned to me,

"You play video games?"

**A/N Okay guys, I LOVE The O.C and I decided to make a fanfic on it...I prob won't use all the characters, and they will be very VERY OOC..but I think you'll like it :)**

Later guys


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or The O.C...OOC btw**

**Zach P.O.V**

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure."

"You don't talk much do you?" Jonas looked at me skeptically.

I just looked at him.

"Okay, well let's go check out your new digs then maybe I can kick your ass in a battle of amazing action called Call Of Duty."

He walked outside, past the gigantic pool and into the pool house. The view was crazy amazing. You could see over the hill and to the ocean.

"Sooo, you got the basic stuff. Bed, TV, kitchen, bathroom. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, but I'm not staying long."

"Well alright."

He led me back into the living room where we started on the video games.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby P.O.V<strong>

Joe followed me into our room.

"What were you thinking?" I turned on him.

"What? Look, he's been through a tough time, he just needs to get back on his feet."

"Oh what so now you're going to bring your clients home each time they're going through some issues? Joe, you're an attorney, and I know that you're supposed to help them through anyway that you can, but to bring them here into my household where it could endanger my family. Joe that's unacceptable."

"Abby, I wouldn't do anything to endanger our family you know that. I trust this kid, I think he'll be fine. He can keep Jonas company."

"Joe, Jonas needs to be influenced by someone positive. Not a kid who's been in juvie."

"Well maybe now he could learn how to defend himself."

I glared at him.

"Abby, listen to me. This kid's fine, he's innocent, it's his brother that's causing trouble. It's just for the weekend, please."

I took a moment then answered him, "Fine, just for the weekend. Then we find his family."

We walked out to where the boys were playing video games.

"Hey, did you guys get into a fight? Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Jonas!" Joe scolded.

"Sorry."

"You guys it's time for dinner, get cleaned up." I said.

Zach looked up at me, I could see the thankfulness in his eyes. I hope Joe was right about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach P.O.V<strong>

I followed Jonas to the kitchen where we got ready for dinner. We sat, ate, and made small talk.

After dinner I went outside to have a smoke. I saw white top girl standing in the driveway next door.

She turned to me, "Hey."

I nodded as I lit up my cigarette.

"So, I don't think I've seen you around before. Who are you?"

I looked at her, "Whoever you want me to be." **(a/n That's exactly what the character said in the pilot xD)**

She smiled and we stood there in silence, then she looked at me, "Hey, you got anymore of those?" I held out my pack and she took one. I lit it up for her.

"So are you staying with the Solomons?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm Joe's-"

"Nephew. He's my Nephew visiting from Seattle." Joe came out from behind me. Jonas following him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Solomon."

"Hey Cammie." Cammie, that's her name. Nice.

"I was just talking to..."

"Zach" I filled in for her.

"Zach, about how there's a party tonight and how he should go...Jonas, you know Michaela right?"

"Uhh...no." Jonas said.

"Oh, well...she's having a party, I'm sure I could get a ride for you."

"Thanks but...I think I'm just gonna stay here for a little bit."

"Oh, well, maybe some other time then." Her face dropped a little.

Soon a black truck came speeding up the street and stopped where Cammie was standing. She opened the door and turned to me, "Nice to meet you Zach."

"Yeah you too."

"Later Cammie." Jonas called after her as she stepped into the car. It sped off with the music blasting, down the street.

"Well boys, you better come in soon. Oh and Zach, put out the cigarette. Abby's gonna throw a fit if she finds out. You're already on thin ice with her."

"Okay." I put it out and stood outside with Jonas.

"Cammie Morgan. You've been here five hours and you've already been invited to a party by Cameron Morgan. She's never said a word to me the whole time I've lived here. And I've lived here practically my whole life." Jonas said.

I turned to him, "Who is she? Is she pretty popular?"

"Popular? Popular, my friend, is an understatement when you're describing Cammie Morgan. Her mother is Rachel Morgan, the lead newpsie of New Port. Her dad is Matthew Morgan, he sells yachts for way more than they should be priced, and gets away with it. Her best friend is Macey McHenry which is the most amazing girl in New Port. She practically owns this place. Cammie Morgan is New Port's princess. And she's dating the prince, Grant."

"You described her friend pretty dreamy eyed...tell me about her."

"Macey McHenry. The girl who has never said a word to me, ever. The girl who gets all the guys, the party girl. Perfect in every way. I've been in love with her ever since third grade."

"Wow. Who's Grant?"

"Cammie's boyfriend. They've been dating ever since eighth grade. He's basically the prince of New Port. All the girls love him, he plays water polo, he's crazy rich. Every guy either hates him or wants to be him."

"I'm guessing you hate him."

"Considering he's one of the douche-bags who pees in my shoes, pushes me into trash cans, and puts my head into toilets. Hate is an understatement."

"He sounds nice."

"He's a real doll. Let's go in. My mom'll freak out thinking you've taken me to the ghetto or helped me get some drugs or something if we're late."

"Okay."

We walked inside where I then headed to the pool house.

Abby was sitting on my bed.

"Oh jeez, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Look Zach, we need to talk. Come sit down."

I sat next to her and she turned to me, "Zach, I don't have a problem with you, I just need you to know that I'll do anything to keep my family safe. And even if that means kicking you out and sending you back to Juvenile Hall I will. I'm not saying that that's why I'm here. I'm giving you a warning. I do not want Jonas coming home with a black eye or a tattoo or a piercing."

"I understand, I don't want to impose. I'm only staying for two days, then Joe's going to help me go back home."

She nodded at me, "Okay. Thank you. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

**a/n watup peoples? I'm happy that you guys like my story :) keep on being awesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or the O.C**

I woke up the next morning in the pool house bed. I walked over to the main house where everyone else seemed to have just waken up as well.

"Good morning." Abby said.

I nodded and sat down at the counter.

"Okay so, I am making my famous Solomon pancakes that you will love." Joe stated.

"Can you make bacon too?" Jonas said from behind me.

"Only if you're lucky."

...why are these people so cheery in the morning? It's weird.

"So Jonas, are you going to show Zach New Port today?" Joe asked.

"I guess I am now." Jonas looked at me.

"Well it's fine if you don't want to I mean I don't wanna be a burden."

"I'm joking, I'd be more than happy to show you the one place I want to burn down forever but is already hell anyways so there's no point."

"That's the spirit son." Joe winked at him. Jonas rolled his eyes.

''Let's go."

* * *

><p>He led me to a diner at the end of the pier.<p>

"Here it is...the diner...never really learned the name of this place. Never cared."

''Sooo...this is it?"

"This is where I like to eat, however there is one downside..." He looked over at the door and I followed his gaze.

"Prince Grant."

Grant I guess his name was, was tall, muscular, tan, and what every other douche bag jock looks like.

"Hey queer. Who's your friend?...or I should say...boyfriend?" Grant's buddies laughed.

''Actually Grant this is Zach. Zach this is the baboon headed Grant."

"Watch it." Grant glared at Jonas.

Jonas rolled his eyes. Grant looked at me, "Wait...are you the kid who was talking to my girlfriend last night?"

"Yeah.''

"You stay away from her...I don't want her catching your gay." Again Grant's friends laughed.

"Well it seems she already has, seeing as she's dating you." I said to him. His facial expression changed from proud to furious in two seconds.

"Are you calling me a girl?" He came closer. I stayed where I was.

"You're smart enough...you figure it out." I started to walk past him when he pulled me back.

"I think you are."

"Congratulations, you've won the prize."

He sneered at me.

Jonas stepped in between us, "C'mon guys...I mean Grant...I already know Zach can kick your ass...they don't mess around in Chino."

Grant looked at me, "Oh really? You think you're so bad-ass 'cause you're from Chino? Well you shouldn't 'cause I can kick your ass any day."

Suddenly Cammie came into the diner, "Grant! There you are...oh, you've met Zach."

Grant put his arm around Cammie, "Yeah I did."

"Cool. He's visiting from Seattle...how is it up there?"

"Oh is he...that's interesting. Yeah Zach, how's Seattle?" Grant smirked at me.

I gulped, "Well it's cold and rainy all the time. That's about it."

Cammie nodded, "Cool. C'mon Grant I'm hungry."

"Alright."

"Later Zach." Cammie waved at me.

"Yeah, later Zach." Grant glared at me then found a seat.

* * *

><p>I walked outside with Jonas.<p>

"Dude..why the hell did you pick a fight with Grant? Anything you do to him, the whole town will be against you."

"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway."

Jonas stopped me, "You're not going back home though are you?"

"Nope. Can't go back there."

"Let me help you."

"No."

"Do you know where you're gonna go?"

"Nope."

"Ooh, wandering the streets, how mysterious of you. But seriously though you need a place where my parents won't find you. Where no one will find you. I can help you with that."

I thought about it. I mean what could be so bad? He shows me the place, I get settled in, he leaves. Simple, "Alright. You sure you know the place?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll go there."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night...<strong>

"Hey Mr. Solomon, is Zach here?" I heard Cammie's voice ask.

"Hello Cammie, yes, he's playing video games with Jonas. They're right down the hall, come in."

"Thank you."

Pretty soon Cammie's figure was in sight.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cammie." Jonas said. I nodded at her.

"So umm..Zach I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight. Jonas can come to. It's at Maceys's house. I'm sure Jonas knows where that is."

"Uhh...yeah I think my mom's made me attend a function there at one time...I'll see if she has the address still." Jonas said nonchalantly. He knew exactly where Macey lived.

"Cool. So you guys up for it?"

"Sure."

"Awesome, well..Grant'll be here in a few minutes so I'll see you guys there."

"Okay no prob."

"Later." She left.

"You up for it?" Jonas asked me.

"Yeah let's do it."

* * *

><p>Pretty soon we were in front of a mansion-like house that was bigger than Jonas's.<p>

"Macey McHenry's house. Here we go."

We walked in and were bombarded with balloons. We walked into the kitchen where a bunch of shirtless teens were making drinks.

Music blared as we walked outside to where a keg was.

"Hmm..well..we're here...might as well enjoy it." Jonas said while he grabbed a cup and filled it with beer.

A girl walked up to the keg and refilled it. Jonas was staring at her wide eyed sooo I assumed this was Macey."

"H-hi Macey."

"Ew."

She looked at me, "Hi."

I nodded at her.

Jonas whispered to me, "I'll give you time to talk to her...find out if she likes me will you?"

I nodded. He ''danced'' away.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you before."

"Uhh I'm from Seattle."

"Ugh...drab. Don't a bunch of people commit suicide there or whatever?"

"Uhh I guess, sure."

"Tootally depressing."

"Uhh yeah."

"Soo, you wanna dance?" She asked...coming on to me.

"Umm..no thanks, not much of a dancer."

"You don't have to be a dancer, you can just stand there and let me do everything."

"No...no i'm good thanks...uhh I think Jonas might be willing though." I looked over at him. He was watching us talk.

"Ew, no thank you."

"Hey queer." Grant pushed Jonas. Soon his friends had picked Jonas up and were carrying him to the beach.

"Oh look, it's Chino. So you think you can fight me? Let's go."

"Ew Chino? That's worse than Seattle...and I thought you were hot." Macey walked away to talk to Cammie.

"No I'm good thanks. You think you can tell your friends to put Jonas down?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because that's a totally unfair fight. One of him, six of you."

"How bout we make it the two of you versus us."

"That's still unfair."

"Here...what about you versus me. You win, we let the little queer go. We win we get to proceed and beat you up too."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? It's perfect." He pushed me down. I got up and punched him in the face. He charged at me and tackled me down. He punched my face and I could feel myself grow tired as blood ran down my face.

"Zach!" I heard Jonas slur.

Just then I remembered what would happen to Jonas if I didn't fight. I pushed Grant off me with new found strength and started punching him hard. Pretty soon he was out.

I grabbed Jonas from his captors and walked away.

"Zach, what happened?" Cammie came up to me, Macey on her heels.

"Nothing." I walked outside with Jonas who was super drunk.

"Duuuuude you kicked ass! That was beautiful!"

I didn't respond to him and just pulled him to his house. I snuck behind his house and into the backyard. I put him on the couch in the poolhouse and laid down on my bed.

Mrs. Solomon's gonna be pissed.

**A/N :D Hope you guys like. If you would review that would be quite lovely (Read with British accent)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or the O.C**

"Boys it's time to wake up." I heard Mrs. Solomon's voice say.

Crap! Jonas!

"God mom stop shouting." Jonas groaned.

"I'm not...what is that?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Jonas who had a very purple eye.

"Is that a black eye? Jonas Solomon you better not have a black eye."

"Can someone please turn off the sun?" Jonas shouted. Ooh...he's an angry hung over guy. Oh God...if he keeps talking like that he's gonna get it.

"Jonas are you drunk?"

"Maybe" He mumbled. She turned to me.

"And you?"

"No ma'am."

"So then can you explain to me why my son is drunk and you aren't?"

"Well, we went to this party and there was a keg. He started drinking so I decided I was the designated driver."

She shook her head, "Get your stuff and go." She stormed out of the pool house.

I started packing my stuff and headed out. Joe saw me.

"Zach, ready to go?"

I looked at him with a confused expression, "Uhhh...sure?"

"Let's go."

I got into the car and we headed off

* * *

><p>We arrived at my old house.<p>

"Uhh...I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh c'mon, they've cooled off now. I'm sure your mother has missed you."

I stepped out of the car and mumbled, "Doubt it."

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door which happened to be open.

"Mom?"

Nothing. Like, literally, nothing.

The whole place was empty. No furniture or food or appliances. Gone.

Joe stepped in behind me, "Oh my God. Look, uh, Zach. Let's go."

We got in the car again. I was shocked.

How could she do this to me? Just leave me behind and not even care.

I can't believe it. I mean I know my mom's a drunken bitch but...this...I never thought she'd do this.

* * *

><p>When I walked back into the Solomon's home I looked at Joe. He gave me a sad smile and said,<p>

"Zach, I'm so sorry. I'll hire a private investigator to find her. But until then I'm going to have to take you to social services."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

I went into the pool house while he made the phone call. Jonas was just waking up.

"Hey man,we going?" He asked.

"Let's go."

"Now?"

"Now."

* * *

><p>I grabbed my bike while Jonas got on his skateboard. We were almost out of the driveway when Cammie walked up.<p>

"Oh, hey. I was just gonna come see if you guys wanted to hang out."

"We uhh kind of can't." Jonas said nervously.

"Why not?"

"We gotta get Zach out of here."

"Why?"

I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"We'll tell you on the way." I answered.

* * *

><p>"Chino?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Well...that's cool, I guess. But why did you lie to me before?"

"I didn't think I was going to be staying very long. And I wouldn't have if Jonas here didn't help me out."

"His mom abandoned him this morning." Jonas stated.

I glared at him.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Cammie cried. She gave me a hug...to which I didn't protest.

"Where are you gonna take him?" She asked Jonas.

"The model house."

Cammie nodded her head, "Nice."

"What...model house?"

"See my mom works for The New Port Group. They do construction with condos and homes and crap. There's one that hasn't been worked on for months. Perfect hide out for you." Jonas explained.

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Huge. That house was huge.<p>

Jonas skateboarded in the empty pool while Cammie and I talked.

"Sooo...how's Grant?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Grant is...Grant. There's nothing else you can say. I'm sorry about the fight yesterday."

"Naw it's cool. I'm used to it."

She looked down, "So...Chino...what's it like?"

"Definitely not New Port. Drugs, alcohol, every man for himself mentality. There's no such thing as family when you're down there."

She nodded grimly, "Sounds...hard."

"It was. And with my brother being in jail it's not easier. He was like my body guard you know? Always made sure the older kids didn't jump me. He would always get into fights to make sure I was okay. He's the only family I had."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey guys. We better get going Cammie. The 'rents are gonna think we're up to something. Not that I'd mind them thinking that but if it got to Grant...that I wish to avoid."

She looked at me, "Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey man we'll come by tomorrow with some stuff okay? Make this place your home. You might be here for a while."

I nodded as they headed out. Alone again. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

**A/N Whatsup guys? Hoped you like :) Did anyone see Glee on Tuesday? I loved it! Fondue for Two! Ohhh God,,I love Brittany. She's sooo...unique...let's put it that way. Anyways later gators...btw if you guys have some songs for me to check out that'd be awesome...I'm trying to look for new music..my iPod's getting drab. I like EVERY type of music (no lie) so you can suggest ANYTHING. Later :D**


End file.
